This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 91212662, filed Aug. 15, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a circuit breaker and, more particularly, to a remotely switchable circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power supply of electrical equipment generally includes a power breaker that enables a user to manually switch the electrical state of the power supply. The construction of a power supply is diversified into many types according to the specific functional requirements of the electrical equipment to which the power supply is associated. These specific functional requirements may be distinguished between, for example, the need of low operating voltage such as in conventional desktop computers, or the need of high operating voltage for other types of specific electrical equipment. As the design of the electrical power supply becomes more sophisticated, some structures may even include two power breakers respectively coupled with the input and the output of the power supply in order to improve its control.
A traditional circuit breaker commonly used as a power breaker is the so-called xe2x80x9cpaddle typexe2x80x9d power breaker. This type of power breaker usually has a switching paddle the actuation of which switches on or switches off the power breaker. Besides paddle type circuit breakers, another type of circuit breaker known in the prior art is called the xe2x80x9crock typexe2x80x9d circuit breaker. However, because this latter is dedicated to specific and not common applications, it will be not considered herein.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view that schematically illustrates a paddle type circuit breaker known in the prior art. FIG. 2 is a perspective view that schematically illustrates the mount of the known circuit breaker in a casing. As illustrated, a circuit breaker 100 traditionally comprises a paddle 102 the actuation of which switches an operating mode. To allow a user""s manipulation of the paddle, the circuit breaker 100 is conventionally mounted in immediate proximity of a front side of the casing 200 so that the paddle 102 protrudes outside the casing 200. Such a required mount of the circuit breaker 100 is not flexible, and the protrusion of the paddle 102 on the front side of the casing 200 requires a non-negligible space. Moreover, the signals received by the circuit breaker 100 are usually delivered from a rear side of the casing 200 opposite to the front side where the circuit breaker 100 is placed. A resulting long electrical wiring to the circuit breaker 100 therefore may easily produce undesirable electromagnetic interferences.
An aspect of the invention is therefore to provide a remotely switchable circuit breaker that allows a flexible mount of the circuit breaker within the casing of an electrical device.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a remotely switchable circuit breaker that further allows a reduction of the electrical wiring length of the circuit breaker within the electrical device so that the electromagnetic interferences are reduced.
Furthermore, another aspect of the invention is to provide a remotely switchable circuit breaker that can be implemented in a power supply as a remotely switchable power breaker.
Yet, another aspect of the invention is to provide a remote switching mechanism that is connected to a switching paddle of an electrical device in a manner to be capable of remotely switching the operating mode of the electrical device via an actuation of the switching paddle.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a remotely switchable circuit breaker of the invention is mounted in a casing of an electrical device. The remotely switchable circuit breaker comprises a circuit breaker unit, provided with a switching paddle the actuation of which switches an operating mode of the electrical device, and a remote switching mechanism connected to the paddle of the circuit breaker unit. The remote switching mechanism extends outside the casing in a key button which a user presses to remotely actuate the switching paddle. When the user presses on the key button, the remote switching mechanism converts the pressing action to an actuation of the paddle of the breaker unit.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the remote switching mechanism comprises first and second fastening bases, a remote switch, and a connecting rod. The first fastening base pivotally attaches the remote switch to the casing, and the second fastening base rotatably and slidably attaches the connecting rod to the casing. A first end of the connecting rod further pivotally connects the remote switch and an opposite second end of the connecting rod rotatably and slidably connects the paddle of the circuit breaker. The remote switch further includes a key button that is externally exposed on a peripheral side of the casing.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the remote switch comprises a key button and two hinges through which the remote switch respectively connects pivotally the first fastening base and the connecting rod.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the connection between the connecting rod and the second fastening base is achieved by means a rotatable and slidable engagement of a projection of the connecting rod through a slot of the second fastening base.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.